


Black Out

by MyPride



Series: Lover Saved [1]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Language, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vishous sospira, ravvivandosi all'indietro i capelli neri con la mano guantata. Se dovesse paragonare quello sbirro a qualcosa, lo paragonerebbe ad un virus. Uno di quei virus difficili da estirpare, quelli che ti infettano il computer, la rete e mandano a puttane tutto il sistema di sorveglianza sul quale hai lavorato costantemente per fottute settantadue ore. Che poi è esattamente quello che è successo.</i><br/>[ Scritta per la VI Notte Bianca di maridichallenge ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Out

**Titolo:** Black Out  
**Fandom:** Black Dagger Brotherhood  
**Tipologia:** Flash Fiction [ 534 parole [](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/profile)[fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]  
**Personaggi:** Butch O'Neal, Vishous  
**Rating:** Giallo  
**Genere:** Generale, Assurdità sparse  
**Avvertimenti:** Slash, Linguaggio colorito, What if?  
**Ideal Seduction:** #05. Sguardo  
**Una ficcy... al prompt:** 17\. Virus › 47. Forse un giorno  
**Piscina dei prompt:** Black Dagger Brotherhood, Vishous/Butch, Un giorno, chissà  
**Note:** Scritta per la VI Notte Bianca di [](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) con il prompt _"Mi stai sul cazzo." "Non è che tu mi stia proprio simpatico." "No, non hai capito. Devo forse ripeterti dove mi stai seduto sopra?"_ @ [yuki013](http://yuki013.livejournal.com/)

  
BLACK DAGGER BROTHERHOOD © J.R. Ward. All Rights Reserved.

  
  
  _**C**_ osa ci faccia quell'umano lì alla Confraternita, ancora non gli è chiaro. Wrath sa sicuramente che cosa sta facendo, di questo non ne dubita, però, cazzo, non riesce proprio a capire perché debbano sorbirselo loro. O lui, in senso più ristretto. Perché Wrath ha avuto la geniale idea di farsela con quella femmina e di rifilargli quello sbirro, e quasi crede che lo abbia fatto per una sua bizzarra forma di divertimento. Che poi, deve dirlo, di divertente non c'è proprio niente.  
  Vishous sospira, ravvivandosi all'indietro i capelli neri con la mano guantata. Se dovesse paragonare quello sbirro a qualcosa, lo paragonerebbe ad un virus. Uno di quei virus difficili da estirpare, quelli che ti infettano il computer, la rete e mandano a puttane tutto il sistema di sorveglianza sul quale hai lavorato costantemente per fottute settantadue ore. Che poi è esattamente quello che è successo. Quell'idiota ha fatto cadere una Goose sulle sue apparecchiature e ha fatto saltare tutto il sistema elettrico della Tana e della dimora in cui vivono i restanti membri della Confraternita. La voglia di sgozzare lo sbirro è tanta, ma poi dovrebbe spiegarlo ai fratelli. Merda. Dannazione a quel tipo, Butch. Come se non bastasse, per colpa della sua assurda goffaggine gli è caduto addosso.  
  A quel punto V perde la pazienza, raschiandosi il labbro inferiore con una zanna. «Mi stai sul cazzo, sbirro».  
  Se ci fosse abbastanza luce per farlo, sicuramente Butch si volterebbe verso di lui per osservarlo con un sopracciglio sollevato. «Non è che tu mi stia proprio simpatico», replica, calcandosi in testa il cappello dei Sox.  
  V sbuffa, poggiando alla cieca le mani sui fianchi dello sbirro, quasi voglia allontanarlo lui stesso da sé. «No, non hai capito», cerca di mantenere il suo tono di voce calmo e pacato, però, dannazione, oltre al peso non indifferente dello sbirro sulle palle, c'è un altro problemino che potrebbe presentarsi di lì a breve. E lì sì che lo sbirro capirebbe dove vuole andare a parare. «Devo forse ripeterti dove mi stai seduto sopra?»  
  Il silenzio che cala qualche attimo dopo risulta opprimente, probabilmente per entrambi. E Butch si sente andare le guance in fiamme nel sentire qualcosa di duro premere contro il suo culo, ringraziando il fatto che la Tana si trovi praticamente al buio. Cristo, quel cazzo di vampiro si è eccitato? «Ehi, vacci piano, amico», lo redarguisce, ed è solo in quel momento che capisce che è più saggio levarsi di lì, e anche alla svelta. Non vuole sapere che razza di tendenze ha quel guerriero e, anche se ne venisse a conoscenza, preferirebbe non saperne nulla comunque. E fa appena in tempo a rimettersi in piedi prima che la luce ritorni, accecando entrambi.  
  Butch abbassa gli occhi su V, ancora con il sedere sul pavimento, e vede che, effettivamente, in mezzo alle sue cosce c'è una protuberanza in più. Distoglie lo sguardo e fa' finta di niente, grattandosi dietro al capo. «Scusa per la Goose, amico. La prossima volta faccio più attenzione», borbotta, allontanandosi verso la porta, quasi volesse cambiare stanza. E V lo segue con gli occhi, in silenzio, abbozzando però un sorriso. In fin dei conti non è male, quello sbirro.  
  Potrebbe anche provarci con lui. Forse, un giorno...


End file.
